Laser Tag Fights
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *2 Shot for Rollins In The Dean* Knowing that Petey and Bailey have crushes on each other and wanting to push them in the right direction, Ajay, Alex and Chris sucker them into playing a game of laser tag with them. Little did they know that it would blow up in their faces.


A/N: Since I haven't written Bailey and Petey in awhile I decided I would give it a go here again. This is set before Maple Leaf Mistake by Rollins in The Dean she owns Bailey and I own Ajay.

* * *

"Hey you." Ajay Reso said getting into the ring behind Petey Williams who was sitting on the apron wrapping tape around his wrists.

"Hey." He returned lamely. "What's wrong?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Nothing." He answered his eyes going over to Scott D'Amore's niece Bailey Adair.

"What did you say now to put your foot in your mouth?" She asked dropping down next to him.

"Nothing."

"Pete."

"What?"

"Don't you know our womanly egos are fragile and having a man tell you your are fat or ugly doesn't do any good." She stated driving her elbow harshly into his side.

"Ow!" He muttered.

Ajay looked over at Bailey then back at Petey thoughtful.

"What?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." She answered hopping down, "try and be nice yeah?"

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, his eyes going back to Bailey as Ajay went over to her boyfriend and his best friend.

"What's going on babe?" Chris asked sliding his arm around her waist.

"Nothing Pete just put his foot in his mouth again." She answered.

"Let me guess with Bailey." Alex guessed.

Ajay touched her nose in answer.

"Why does he keep doing that to her?"

"Because he likes her."

"No." Alex started.

"Yes." Ajay said nodding her head, "and she likes him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the all seeing all knowing Ajay of course Im sure."

Alex laughed and shook his head before smirking at the two.

"What?" Chris asked leery of his friend's expression.

"You know what we should do? We should've them come out with us when we go out this weekend.'

"We have that laser tag thing this weekend." Ajay stated.

"I know. But hear me out.' he said holding his hands up.

"We take them with us and we make them team together.'

"That could be good." Chris started.

"Or a train wreck." Ajay piped up.

"Either way it could be fun." the younger man grinned, "what do you say."

"How will it work out though them being on a team?"

"Easy, you two will team together." Alex answered pointing at the two, 'then I will team with Mollie. So they will have to team together. What do you say?"

Ajay and Chris exchanged a look before nodding.

"But if anyone asks it was all your idea Lex." Ajay said pointing her finger at him.

Alex grinned, "I'm okay with that." the Canadian had made moves to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To invite Bay stupid. You guys get Sir Cranks A lot over there."

* * *

"Hey Bay- Bay." Ajay greeted plopping down on the leather couch in Scott's office her eyes going to Bailey, "what's ya working on?"

"Homework. What else?"

Ajay pulled a face and shook her head, "You should come with us this weekend."

"And do what?'

"The boys wanted to play laser tag and they want an even number."

"Who is all going?"

"Me, dumb and dumber, Mollie, one of Alex's friends and you if you come."

Bailey looked back down at her books then back at Ajay who smiled at her, "You'll have time to study Sunday. Please don't make me be alone with them again."

Seeing the hesitation on her friend's face she threw on her best pout and batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, fine! I'll go just stop pouting."

"Thank you Bay!" Ajay squealed before hugging her neck.

* * *

"Hey man.' Alex greeted as he and Chris both got into the ring with Petey.

"Hey." He returned lamely.

"You should come to laser tag with us this weekend.'

"Laser tag? Aren't we a little old for that?'

"Nah, not the way we play.' Alex laughed.

"Extreme laser tag. Don't ask it was Ajay's idea.'

"Of course it was." Petey said rolling his eyes.

"We need another person to go with us."

"And let me guess you want me."

"Right." Petey sighed crossing his arms, he knew there was no way he was getting out of this easily, if he said no to them Ajay would come over and ask him and he couldn't say no to her. "Fine, I will go."

"Excellent."

* * *

3 days later they were at the laser tag place waiting for Petey to show up for their game.

"Who is this person we are waiting on?" Bailey asked Ajay who was tangling her vest in her hand, her phone in her other hand texting.

"Alex's friend, I have only met him once or twice." she replied before looking up and smiling seeing Petey coming in.

"There he's now." Bailey followed Ajay's gaze and anger flooded her body, "Oh hell no!"

Petey heard Bailey's voice and groaned, "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Ajay said pocketing her phone and looking between the two, "We are all friends here and it wouldn't kill you to try and get along for one night. And if it gets that bad kill each off in the game and go home."

Petey's mouth twitched with a knowing smile.

"But if you do that, I'll be very disappointed that you didn't stay and have a little fun with us."

Both of the older Canadians crossed their arms and looked away from each other knowing full well that they couldn't say no to their friend. What would be the harm of playing one stupid game with their friends.


End file.
